


Sticky Buns

by Lokincest



Category: Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Embarrassment, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inappropriate Humor, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokincest/pseuds/Lokincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragging Thor into the chocolate shop was a bad idea, Loki realizes in retrospect.</p><p>"I wonder how many of those big chocolate milk balls would fit in my mouth."</p><p>Loki shoots Thor a glare. "I’ll stuff them down your throat, if you don’t shut up," he hisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Buns

Dragging Thor into the chocolate shop was a bad idea, Loki realizes in retrospect.

After being dragged along on so many excursions with Thor’s friends over the years, he simply wanted to do something with Thor that  _he_  was interested in for once. Something  _besides_  having sex, which Thor had immediately suggested when Loki mentioned that he wanted to do something together.

And since Thor only yawned and asked how soon they could leave whenever Loki brought him along to the book stores or herbal shops, this was something that Loki thought they could both enjoy. They both  _eat_ , after all. 

But as soon as they step foot into the little shop and begin to browse, Thor starts snickering under his breath.

“Loki,” Thor says, in a low voice meant to get his brother’s attention.

“What?” Loki questions, already with a nagging suspicion that he shouldn’t have responded at all.

“ _Butt_ erscotch,” Thor whispers, and then lets out a quiet, breathy laugh.

Loki rolls his eyes and moves on, walking slowly and browsing the displays, as not to draw attention from the clerk, or any of the patrons also browsing around them. He’s learned that the best way to avoid unwanted social interaction is by looking busy, and by projecting body language that screams, ‘Do NOT Bother Me’.

Anyone else would be intimidated by this, except for Thor, of course. While the other patrons keep their distance, Thor follows Loki so closely he’s practically tucked against his side.

“ _Fudge_  logs. Salted  _nut_  rolls,” Thor whispers, reading the cards placed in front of each platter of sweets. Loki can hear the dripping innuendo in Thor’s voice. For an instant, Loki actually wonders if he’s just imagining it, but Thor is giggling in between breaths. 

"I can't take you anywhere," Loki sighs, but Thor doesn't even have the decency to look ashamed of himself.

Thor is so quiet, sometimes his laughter is completely silent, but Loki swears he can still  _hear_  him grinning.  “I wonder how many of those big chocolate milk balls would fit in my mouth.”

Loki shoots Thor a glare. “I’ll stuff them down your throat, if you don’t shut up,” he hisses.

“Ohh, is that a promise?” Thor purrs, his voice even lower and more sinful, casually leaning towards Loki so that only he can hear. “You want to put your  _milk balls_  into my mouth, brother? Or maybe you’d like to try for yourself? It’s fine if you do. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Shut up,” Loki mumbles, feeling his face flame. Thor’s sense of humor is childish, idiotic… but still, Thor whispering those filthy innuendos into his ear is making his skin feel hot, and not from embarrassment alone. He moves further onward, away from Thor, but with a mere step Thor is beside him again, so close that their sides are pressed together.

“Look, brother, red-hot  _suckers_ ,” Thor purrs, picking up a large lollipop and stroking his fingers over it obscenely while he bites his lip for just Loki to see. Loki huffs and moves further along, hoping to lose Thor, but Thor laughs and puts the lolly back and follows him.

“Will you buy me a ‘Strawberry Lick-Stick’? Or how about an ‘Edible Magic Wand’?”

“I’ve already got one of those for you,” Loki retorts, and then instantly regrets it when he sees the biggest grin cross Thor’s face.

Once again, Loki tries to move on in hopes that Thor will quit.

Again and again, every time, Thor keeps right at his side, as if glued to him.

To anyone else, they seem as if browsing intently, bent over the displays together, but Thor’s voice keeps speaking to Loki in sultry, teasing tones.

“'Sticky buns'… Heh. That’d be a good nickname for you, don’t you think? Your buns are certainly sticky enough by the time I’m through with you.”

“Oh, brother, do you know how to make this one? I’m sure I’d love to taste your ‘Vanilla Butter Cream’.”

“'Honey cakes'… What if I just start calling you that?”

“Mmm, I know this would melt on my tongue… just like you, honey cakes.”

It feels as if everyone in the store should be able to overhear Thor's comments, but nobody even bats an eye. 

“ _Cream-filled_  honey cakes… Now there’s a thought. I think I'll make some when I get home.”

"No, you won't," Loki snarls under his breath.

Thor laughs. "But you _love_ my recipe, honey cakes," he teases, "I  _know_ you do," and Loki feels his face get even redder.

Then Thor finds another lollipop, brightly colored, and shaped like a spiraled rod. Shaped like something else. “Look how _long_ and _thick_ this one is… I know how much you crave something hard to suck on. Would you like me to buy it for you... honey cakes?”

“ _Yes_ , Thor,” Loki finally snaps, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Why don't you buy me one and just  _SHOVE IT UP MY ASS.”_

It's only after the words come out that Loki realizes how extremely  _loud_  he just was, and the fact that everyone in the store is now staring at them.

He turns tail and runs out the door.

Thor just gives everyone his best grin and tells the clerk, “I’ll take two of these, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> [anon's original prompt](http://lokincest.tumblr.com/post/117435771287/jumps-in-what-about-a-prompt-where-thor-and-loki%22%22): "what about a prompt where Thor and Loki are in a candy shop and its THOR who is being goofy and making all the bad puns and innuendos and Loki gets more irritated until he shouts something for the whole shop to hear and goes bright red?"


End file.
